Hot Spring Love
by inu16kags
Summary: This is my second story please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_The shard hunting group was sitting around a campfire eating their daily dose of ramen when they noticed Kikyo's soul collectors in the area. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he paused only a moment to look forlornly at his ramen before following them. After following them a short way, he found Kikyo sitting in the crook of a large tree._

"_Hello Inuyasha." Kikyo said, her void eyes watching his every move._

"_Hi, Kikyo." Inuyasha replied, walking slowly closer._

_Back at the Camp_

"_Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, worried that her friend looked so depressed and hurt._

"_Yeah, I'm just going to take a bath" Kagome replied, gathering her bathing supplies slowly. Miroku's eyes lit up at the thought and he began to grin lecherously._

"_Do you want me to come with you?" Sango asked. She didn't want her friend alone. All kinds of things could prey on helpless girls, especially this one that had such bad luck… At that thought she noticed Miroku's expression and thwapped him over the head._

"_No that's ok Sango. I want to be alone for a little bit" replied Kagome. "And I really don't want any interruptions!" She added, glaring at the lecherous monk who had managed to stay conscious, but was very dazed._

"_Ok. Don't worry. I'll take care of things here." Sango said the last while adding her pointed glare at the Monk. He looked back sheepishly._

_Kagome headed out with her bathing supplies in the direction of the spring the hanyou hand pointed out earlier. The spring was unusually two sided, having hot water from underground and cold water from the small waterfall. She set down her supplies andtested the water._

_Back with Inuyasha and Kikyo_

"_Inuyasha, it's time to come with me to hell." Kikyo said. "It's time to leave with me as you promised."_

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo. I can't. I have too many responsibilities." Inuyasha told her, just above a whisper._

"_Why do you refuse to keep your promise?" Kikyo demanded angrily._

"_I have another promise to keep, Kikyo. And in a way, I am keeping the promise I made to be with you forever." Inuyasha said._

"_You mean with my look-a-like?" Kikyo asked bitterly, biting off the words. "Just because she has taken my soul does not mean you are keeping your promise."_

"_She's more like the real Kikyo than you are. It's not your soul anymore. It hasn't been for a long time" Inuyasha explained, remembering the emotions that used to play beneath the face responsibility had forced Kikyo to wear. Kikyo had once been almost as forgiving and caring as Kagome, even going so far as to shelter a thief that had been burned simply because she couldn't stop caring, even for those that caused her harm._

_Back at the Camp_

"_I hope Kagome is ok, Miroku." Sango said worried about her friend. She knew it hurt Kagome every time Inuyasha left like that, and even though Kagome had said she wanted to be alone, Sango was ready to go and find her to make sure she wasn't sitting in the water crying, and to give her a shoulder to cry on if she was._

"_I'll gladly go and check on Lady Kagome." Miroku volunteered with a happy grin on his face. Sango thwapped him over the head again, and this time Miroku lost consciousness, but Sango wasn't about to leave and let the Monk come spying on her friend either._

_At the spring_

_Kagome sighed as she took a step into the warm water. "Why does he keep doing this?" Kagome wondered sadly. "Why does he still go to her after all we been through?"_

_At the Camp_

"_I'm going to wait up for Kagome." Sango said. Kagome had been gone nearly an hour and Shippo was already snoring in her_ _sleeping bag._

"_Ok, but please get some rest, Lady Sango" Miroku said. "If you need me to wait up for her I can."_

"_NO! I will" replied Sango. Miroku sighed and laid down to rest._

_With Inuyasha_

"_Why Inuyasha, Why do you want to be with her more than me? How can you say things like that?" Kikyo asked. Some sadness was apparent in her voice, but mostly anger and venom welled up in her voided voice and eyes._

"_Why? Kikyo, she has always been there for me ever since she fell down the well, even when she was scared of me. She was the only one to teach me to trust again. She also likes me for me. She doesn't want to make me human. That's why Kikyo. Even if she never loves me the way I love her, I will protect her." Inuyasha replied happily. "Kikyo I have to go my friends are probably worried." Inuyasha said._

"_Fine but don't come to me claiming you ever cared for me, Inuyasha, if you don't want to be with me." Kikyo spat out angrily._

"_Keh, Fine. I won't." Inuyasha replied and left to go back to camp._

_At the Camp_

_When Inuyasha arrived at camp he noticed that Sango was the only one awake and Kagome wasn't in the_ _sleeping bagwith Shippo. "Hey, Sango, Why are you still up? I thought you would be sleeping with Miroku and Shippo. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha was worried that she wasn't there._

"_I'm waiting for Kagome to get back from her bath Inuyasha. She wanted to be alone, but she's been gone nearly two hours. I'm getting really worried." Sango said._

"_What? She went by herself?" Inuyasha asked angrily._

"_Yes." Sango replied._

"_Well, I'm going to get her!" As soon as he said that he was off to bring her back to camp._

_Springs_

_He arrived and jumped into a tree so Kagome wouldn't see him. He was a guy after all, and a bit of a peek - damn that Miroku for corrupting with his lecherous ways._

_Kagome was thinking out loud again, whispering her words so he had to strain to hear. "Why doesn't he love me? Inuyasha, what do I have to do to get you to love me? Why do you always leave me for the one that hates you?" Kagome's tears poured down her face._

_Inuyasha was shocked. He had known she cared about him, but he never dared to hope that she actually loved him. "She loves me and I end up hurting her…" Inuyasha thought to himself bitterly. "I've got to tell her." Inuyasha jumped down which Kagome heard._

"_Hello who's there?" Kagome said, a slight tremor of fear in her voice._

"_Keh, don't worry, it's just me." Inuyasha said._

"_Inuyasha stay back" Kagome warned, arming her self with a bar of soap._

"_Why?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Because Inuyasha, I'm naked" Kagome replied, as if he'd just asked the dumbest question on the planet. She turned away from him and tried to move to deeper water in spite of the cold there. "Oh no, did he hear me?" Kagome thought shyly._

"_What if I don't want to stay back?" Inuyasha asked a hint of something musky in his voice. Kagome was about to answer when Inuyasha jumped in and was behind her in seconds. He grabbed her hands and held them down by her side so she wouldn't move any further away._

"_Inuyasha what are you doing" Kagome gaspingly asked, struggling to get out of his grasp._

"_I'm trying to talk to you Kagome" Inuyasha replied._

_Kagome's mind was racing "Oh gods please don't let him tell me he heard me." Kagome thought. "Trying to talk to me about what?" Kagome asked aloud, afraid of the answer._

"_First off all I'm going to ask the questions and you have to answer them truthfully ok?" Inuyasha declared, pulling her closer._

"_Ok, I promise." Kagome replied hesitantly. Inuyasha bent down and put his hands on Kagome's waist and lowered his mouth by her ear._

"_Why do you get mad at me whenever I go and see Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I get upset because I think that you will leave us someday and I couldn't bear that thought." Kagome replied with tears falling from her eyes again. Inuyasha took his hand and wiped the tears away which made Kagome tremors up and down her back body which made her scent spike._

_Inuyasha gave his usual Keh. "I'm never gonna leave. Are you ready for the second question?" Inuyasha edged closer to her._

"_Yes, I am." Kagome shakily replied._

"_How do you feel about me?" Inuyasha asked in a low husky voice. Kagome shivered before she answered. "I love you and always have since the first time I saw you." Kagome blurted softly with red tint cheeks._

"_Really, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, pulling her back a little more, exposing her nipples to the night air, even though she was too embarrassed to notice the further exposure._

"_Yes" replied Kagome softly, happy he had been using her name, but incredibly shy._

"_Here's your final question." He paused, breathing on the bare skin of her neck, causing goose bumps to rise. "What if I were to tell you that I love you, too?" Inuyasha asked in a seductive voice._

"_Do you mean it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, not quite daring to believe it._

"_Yes, Kagome, I mean it. I love you." Inuyasha relished saying the words out loud that he could never bring himself to say. "Aishiteru, Kagome"_

_Tee hee…. If you aren't over 18, please don't read any further. I warned you, and you're the one that started this hentai story._

_Inuyasha, never one for words over actions, pulled her flush against him, letting her feel how much he wanted her. She was breathing heavily and the feel of his long, taunt dick throbbing through his pants against her back was making her throb in ways she hadn't really felt before. Hesitantly, Kagome turned around in his arms, exposing her breast and erect nipples to his hanyou enhanced sight. _

"_I waited so long to hear you say that, Inuyasha. I…. I want you…." She new her face was as red as a beet and she had barely managed to say the words as she stood up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his, causing his hands to slide to her ass. "Please…." She whispered into his mouth as she kissed him. He deepened the kiss, tilting her head back with his passion. He wanted to see and touch every inch of her. This was the woman he loved and wanted, and she wanted him back, just the way he was. Suddenly he was startled out of his leisurely pace by the tentative touch of her hand on his dick. _

_He rushed to remove his shirt, throwing it to the side and started to remove his pants when her hand stopped him. His ears dropped, thinking she was rejecting him, just before he felt her hands fumbling with the ties of his pants. The caress of her touch hardened him more than he thought possible. Since she was exploring him, it was only fair for him to do the same. He started at her neck and ran his hand down to her breasts, cupping one. He slowly dragged his thumb over the nipple and she moaned, loosing some of her concentration before renewing her efforts on his pants. Inuyasha grinned, now making an effort to hear her moan as he explored her breast with on hand and slid the other one down to her ass, enjoying the curve of it. _

_Kagome gave a little exclamation of success as Inuyasha's pants fell around him, suddenly realizing he had moved them into the warmer, shallower side of the spring and her body was fully exposed to him. He continued to tease her breast, driving more of her thoughts from her head and causing her to moan loudly. When she moaned she bent her head back and he thoroughly enjoyed the view before bending and taking her neglected nipple into his mouth. Kagome nearly collapsed from pleasure. She had never felt anything like the way her body was reacting to him. It was so pleasurable it almost hurt, throbbing in the unexplored regions between her legs. Inuyasha moved to lay her down, but again she stopped him. He was almost frustrated with her for stopping him, but he saw the odd twinkle in her eyes and stopped before he spoke a word._

"_Do you trust me, Inuyasha?" His throat was too tight to speak and he nodded. "My friends told me about…… I want to try to… I mean…. I want to do this for you. I may not be any good. I'm sorry." Kagome leaned forward and gingerly touched the head of his erection. A clear liquid pooled at the top. She didn't know for certain what it was, but she had been told to make sure that she swallowed everything that emerged. Gingerly, she ran her finger across it, noting it was sticky and clung a bit to his dick. She licked her finger, tasting it. It was salty, but it wasn't bad, so she gingerly leaned forward further to lick it. The moan from Inuyasha was almost feral. Encouraged, Kagome wrapped her hand around his large dick, noting his width was almost too big for her hand to wrap around. Slowly, she began to pump her hand up and down as she licked more on the head of his dick. Slowly, she sucked the entire head into her mouth, running her tongue over the little ridges. His moans were sounding more like growls and it made her moan onto his dick, causing it to quiver in her mouth. Since it seemed successful so far, Kagome ventured further, slowly sliding more of him into her mouth. Her mouth wasn't big enough to take much past his head, and Eri had specifically told her to take him all in and not to gag. Steeling her nerves, Kagome straightened out her throat and slowly moved his dick down it, stretching her throat to the fullest until she couldn't swallow any more. She swallowed, noting the quiver it caused along his dick tickling her throat. There was still over two inches that wouldn't fit into her throat, but she couldn't reach it no matter how hard she tried. She pulled back for air and looked up at his face to see what reaction she had caused._

"_Oh Gods, Kagome, where did you learn that?" As soon ask he asked, he regretted it, fearing that she had done this with Hobo or whatever his name was. _

"_Eri…." Kagome whispered, licking from the base of his dick to the tip. "She told me what to do with my bad' boyfriend to keep him….. " Kagome blushed heavily and hid it by burying his dick in her throat before she could say anything else embarrassing. _

_She doubled her efforts on his dick and managed to get a little more into her mouth and then slowly began to slide it in and out. Inuyasha grabbed her hair and then let go. She somehow knew that he had just stopped himself from forcing her to move faster and tried to quicken her speed, enjoying the smooth texture of his skin over the hardness of his dick._

"_Kagome… I'm…" Inuyasha let out a growl as he filled her throat with his cum. She swallowed with his dick still deep in her throat automatically, but she didn't actually taste him until he pulled it out. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and lowered her onto a large smooth rock as he devoured her. The salty taste of his thick cum was quickly forgotten as he devoured every inch of her skin. He growled at her when she moved and she fell back and moaned how it felt to the night sky. He lowered his mouth to her small mound of curls, smelling the liquid that was starting to run down her legs. He licked it and she nearly screamed. Smiling the most raw of smiles, Inuyasha lapped up every drop of the liquid, then turned his attention to trying to lick between her lower lips. His nose buried into her, rubbing against her clit as he licked and sucked until she finally did scream into the night sky and bucked her hips wildly. He swallowed her cum, but he wanted more. He continued his ministrations as he reached up one of his hands to massage her breasts. That caused the reaction he wanted as her cum burst into his mouth. _

"_Inu… ya…. sha….. " Kagome panted. "I… want… you…. " She knew that it was going to hurt, but she didn't care. She all but grabbed his dick to try to force it inside her, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow that. With one hand, he pinned both of hers over her head. He kissed her roughly and ran his hand down her body as he drove his dick into her with one smooth motion. It hurt like HELL, but Kagome didn't care. Inuyasha's huge cock was buried deep inside her and nothing would ever change him taking her virginity. _

"_You are MINE!" He snarled as he paused all movement waiting on her to respond._

"_Yes." Kagome gasped. "I'm yours." Hearing those delicious words spill from her cherry lips drove him on and he pounded into her. The pain let up and, although she still felt a little, the pleasure overrode it as his dick slammed into her over and over until she screamed her pleasure to the sky in the form of his name. Unable to take the sensation of her inner muscles clamping onto his dick, he poured his cum deep inside of her. _

"_Kagome are you ok?" asked Inuyasha. Yeah I'm fine tired but fine she said as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha's chest. "I love you, Kagome" Inuyasha said and "I love you, too Inuyasha" Kagome said as she fell asleep on his chest. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead and fell asleep along with Kagome. _

_Kagome was the first to wake that morning. "Inuyasha it is time to get up." Kagome said. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Unless you want Miroku and Sango looking for us we better get back to camp." Kagome replied. Inuyasha shot up and was running around looking for his clothes when he found he rushed to get dressed and so did Kagome. Before they left to camp Inuyasha kissed kagome on the lips and said "I love you Kagome." "I love you too." Inuyasha kagome said and they started heading back to camp. "Inuyasha lets not tell the others what happened ok." Kagome said "Why not?" Inuyasha asked "Well I want to see if they can figure it out on there own." Kagome replied "Ok Kagome." Inuyasha said _

_When they arrived at camp everyone was up. "Where have you guys been?" asked Sango with worry in her voice "We just went out for a walk and to talk Sango." Both Inuyasha and kagome replied "Ok well breakfast is almost done." Sango told them. They sat down and ate breakfast with them and after breakfast was done they left and went to search for more jewel shards. Inuyasha and kagome stayed in the back and walked together and held hands. _

_The End_

_AN: Sorry about the confusion I was playing around with the story but here is the complete story I hope you guys like it and please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

They sat down and ate breakfast with them and after breakfast was done they left and went to search for more jewel shards. Inuyasha and kagome stayed in the back and walked together and held hands.

Sango walked up to Miroku and asked him if he's noticed anything different between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey Miroku, Have you noticed anything different between Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asked

"No Why." Asked Miroku

"I think there is something going on that there not telling us because Inuyasha is being kind to Kagome instead of being a jerk." Sango said

"Yeah your right let's talk to them tonight." Miroku said

"Hey, Kagome do you think they found out yet?" Inuyasha asked

"No, But I have a feeling that they are going to talk to us tonight because I think Sango might suspect something." Kagome said

"Well If they do ask us we're going to tell them right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, we will tell them." Kagome replied

Later That Night

"Hey Kagome, Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Sango asked

"Sure" Kagome replied but, before she left with Sango she gave a nod to Inuyasha letting him know everything will be ok and he nodded back.

Sango and Kagome went down by the river to talk. They didn't speak until they got to the river.

"Hey Kagome, what's up with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked Sango

"I think you know what I mean Kagome" Sango said

"Ok, Ok, yeah there's something going on between Inuyasha and me." Kagome

Said

"If I tell you do you promise not to ask any questions until I'm done telling you?" kagome asked

"Of Course, Kagome now spill." Sango said

"Well me and Inuyasha um …. Um we became mates." Kagome said

"You did what kagome?" Sango said

"I became Inuyasha's mate." Kagome said and she proved it by moving her hair and showed Sango the mating mark.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome." Sango said

Back at camp

"Hey Inuyasha what's up with you and kagome?" Miroku asked

"What do you mean Miroku?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh, I think you know what I mean. You are being kind to her and that's not like you at all." Miroku stated

"Ok, we became um….Um mates." Inuyasha said

Miroku's eyes went as big.

"You did what Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"I became Kagome's mate." Inuyasha said

"Well I'm happy for you." Miroku stated

"Thanks" Inuyasha said

"Well Sango, I think we should head back now its getting dark and I am getting sleepy." Kagome said

"Ok, lets head back than." Sango said

Sango and Kagome headed back to camp and when they got there Miroku ran to Kagome and congratulated her and Sango ran to Inuyasha and congratulated him as well.

AN: I'm finished this story. Please read and review.


End file.
